


Ghosts 'n' Bros (OLD)

by masterdoriangracey



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, charlie is so tired shes been a ghost for like 40 years let her REST, crying child's name is james, jeremy and fritz are mischievous little shits, josh is phone dude, the timeline is wack as fuck even i dont know what im doing, there may be hints of charlie/elizabeth i dont feel like its enough to warrant a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterdoriangracey/pseuds/masterdoriangracey
Summary: Josh Lorden, Steven Weissberg, and Manny Coldman have been obsessed with Fazbear Entertainment for as long as they've known each other, which is a pretty damn long time. After learning the identities of the infamous murdered children, the three decide to go ghost hunting on their next trip to a Freddy Fazbear's location. What could possibly go wrong?***BEING REWRITTEN AND REWORKED***





	1. Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> radicalbro - Josh  
> no springs on me - Steven  
> dead kid #17 - Manny

**radicalbro:** y'all i might've found something

 **no springs on me:** what???

 **radicalbro:** legal records. death reports to be more specific

 **dead kid #17:** WORM???

 **radicalbro:** yeah yeah yeah. the first murder is in here dudes, this is a huge discovery

 **no springs on me:** send it send it send it

 **radicalbro:** the first victim was from february 18, 1983. charlotte "charlie" emily, 13 year old female. her body was found outside of fredbear's. apparent death by stab wounds. parents and kids who knew her said she was nice, but didn't stand up for herself and was pushed around a lot.

 **radicalbro:** charlie.jpg

 **radicalbro:** this picture was attached to the file

 **no springs on me:** fucking christ

 **no springs on me:** just when i thought this couldnt get any more depressing

 **no springs on me:** i kind of regret asking you to send this ngl

 **radicalbro:** do you want me to stop

 **no springs on me:** no no keep going. better to get it over with than to wait

 **dead kid #17:** knowing her name and what she looked like makes this so much worse

 **dead kid #17:** this nick is starting to feel kind of insensitive

 **radicalbro:** i hate to say it, but it gets worse

 **dead kid #17:** oh god

 **radicalbro:** next death was from may 27th, 1983. elizabeth afton, 12 year old female. her remains were found inside of the animatronic "circus baby." apparently the thing malfunctioned and ended up gutting her, but we all know it wasn't that simple. sources say elizabeth was very boisterous and extroverted, but all of a sudden became very quiet and reserved around february of that year.

 **radicalbro:** elizabeth.jpg

 **no springs on me:** mother fucker

 **no springs on me:** don't tell me

 **radicalbro:** her father said that her and charlie were inseparable best friends. elizabeth wasnt the same after she died.

 **no springs on me:** fuck

 **no springs on me:** god this is so fucked up

 **dead kid #17:** youre telling me

 **radicalbro:** august 5th, 1983. james afton, 8 year old male. his skull was crushed by the jaws of an animatronic when his older brother put his head in fredbear's mouth as a prank. james was incredibly shy and a bit of a crybaby, especially after his sister died (it is speculated that he witnessed it)

 **radicalbro:** james.jpg

 **dead kid #17:** he was only 8!!! what the fuck!!

 **radicalbro:** july 10th, 1987. michael brooks, 10 year old male. he was the first in the "second era" of deaths. he loved drawing and hanging around with his cousin, gabriel.

 **radicalbro:** july 16th, 1987. susie jacobson, 8 year old female. she was often seen playing the many arcade games or following her cousin jeremy around like a lost puppy.

 **radicalbro:** july 16th, 1987. jeremy culver, 9 year old male. susie's cousin. he was quite the troublemaker, and was often dragged out of trouble by gabriel or michael.

 **radicalbro:** july 16th, 1987. fritz gills, 9 year old male. he was jeremy's "accomplice" so to speak, helping him out with his troublemaking shenanigans. he was super active and sporty as well.

 **radicalbro:** july 16th, 1987. gabriel booker, 11 year old male. michael's cousin. he was often the one dragging jeremy and fritz out of trouble. he was quiet and bookish, but could also be quite snarky.

 **radicalbro:** kids.jpg

 **radicalbro:** from left to right: fritz, susie, jeremy, michael, and gabriel.

 **no springs on me:** i feel sick

 **no springs on me:** im gonna throw up

 **dead kid #17:** god these poor kids

 **dead kid #17:** its one thing to know OF them but its a whole nother thing entirely to know ABOUT them

 **no springs on me:** ok ok. i have an idea. its gonna sound terrible, but i wanted to bring it up anyways.

 **radicalbro:** go ahead.

 **no springs on me:** i want to go to the most recent freddy fazbear's joint, and see if there is any way we could maybe contact the spirits of these kids.

 **radicalbro:** honestly, its worth a shot. there's really no risk if it doesn't work

 **no springs on me:** would friday work? what about you **@dead kid #17**?

 **dead kid #17:** im down

 **radicalbro:** fridays fine

 **no springs on me:** friday it is then


	2. Abandoned Buildings Are Spooky

Steven leaned his head against the headrest of his seat, wondering if this was even really worth it. Sure, it was no risk all reward, but he still felt like he was disturbing something by just entering the building. He'd been in Fazbear locations that had been abandoned much longer than this one, but something about this location gave him bad vibes. But that was exactly why he needed to go, wasn't it.

He exited his car, and walked to the front entrance of the building. Josh and Manny wouldn't be here for another 10 minutes, so he had time to kill. He decided to take a stroll around the perimeter while he waited. The place was pretty nondescript from the outside, even the big flashy sign that hung above the door had been taken down. Most people wouldn't know this place even used to be a Freddy's location, but he did.

He heard the crunching of gravel and turned his head to see Josh and Manny pulling in to the parking lot and clambering out of Josh's red PT Cruiser, backpacks and flashlights in their hands.

"You ready, man?" Josh asked, taking a moment to look up at what used to be a successful pizza restaurant.

Steven nodded. It was better now than never.

He pushed open the door, all three men coughing at all the dust that had been kicked up from their arrival. They clicked their flashlights on and shone the light around. Almost everything from the old restaurant was still there. Posters, children's drawings up on the walls, balloons, streamers, everything. If it wasn't for the dust and deterioration, it would seem like the place was just closed up for the night.

"Something's not right here." Manny said, shuddering. "I mean, nothing's ever right in these places, but something feels extra wrong this time."

Steven and Josh both voiced their agreement. Something was definitely off.

Suddenly, Josh quickly jerked his flashlight to the left, shining it around wildly.

"What the hell was that?" Steven asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"I heard footsteps." Josh whispered, before adjusting his grip on his flashlight. "And I'm following them."

"What do you mean?! That's dangerous!" Manny whisper-yelled, tugging at the sleeve of Josh's flannel shirt.

"Since when has this not been dangerous?"

Manny fell silent, though it was clear he wasn't happy about it, and begrudgingly followed Josh. They kept hearing the footsteps as they walked, as if they were being led somewhere. They never saw who the footsteps belonged to, though.

It took them a good ten minutes to realize they had been walking in circles. Whoever it was either really didn't know their way around, or was deliberately messing with them. When Steven voiced this, however, he was answered by something that sent the whole group into shocked silence.

Childish giggles.

The three looked around wildly, trying to locate the source of the sound, before realizing it was coming from right in front of them.

"Man, I got you guys good, huh?" The voice, presumably a young boy, laughed.

Silence.

"Aw, don't be like that. It's like you've never heard a disembodied voice before!"

"A...Are you a ghost?" Josh asked, once he remembered how to speak.

"Yeah. Cool, right?"

"Right..."

The group stood in awkward silence for a few seconds more, wondering if the ghost decided to leave them alone, before he spoke again.

"So...did I scare ya?"

"You sure did, buddy." Steven said, trying to fight back the tremble in his words. He gulped. "Are you the only ghost here?"

"Nope! I'm just one of eight. I could go find the others, if you want."

"Sure bud, you go do that. We'll wait here, alright?"

"Awesome! Alright, see you in a bit!"

They waited a minute to see if he had really left, before sitting down and deciding to wait for his return.

"I was right about the ghosts. I did NOT want to be right about the ghosts." Steven gasped, clutching his blonde hair with both hands and tugging at it to try and calm himself down.

"Hey man, calm down." Manny whispered, patting Steven's back comfortingly. "I know this is one-hundred percent spooky as hell, but think about it. How many people get to meet ghosts in their lifetimes? Much less friendly ghosts!"

"Not very many, I'd assume." Josh chuckled. "Looks like we're one in a million, Stevie."

Steven took a deep breath, trying his best to quell his anxiety. "Right, you're right. Even if this ends up being some kind of elaborate prank, or something goes wrong, we'll at least have a story to tell."

"Exactly. Whether this is real or fake, goes well or not, we'll have a damn good story to tell everyone back home."

"Okay. Thanks guys, really. I'm sorry I get so worked up sometimes, and you guys have to deal with it." He said, letting his lips curve into a bit of a smile.

"It's no problem man, we're bros after all." Manny grinned. "Now who's ready to meet some ghosts?!"

"We are!" Steven and Josh chanted in unison.

"Who's ready to have a kick ass story to tell to everyone who'll listen?!"

"We are!"

"And who's ready to learn more about this damn franchise?!"

"WE ARE!"


	3. Don't think too hard about how the ghost kids are technically older than you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also known as "the chapter where i vomit exposition at you"

After their little pep talk, the three men didn't have to wait much longer until the ghost came back. This time he had decided to take on a physical form, and it didn't take long for the group to recognize him.

Black hair, brown eyes, and clothes in colors that did not at all go together, but he managed to make it work. Jeremy Culver.

"I'm baaaack!~" He said in a sing-song voice, walking up to the three. "I found everyone else too. They're waiting in the backstage area. Follow me, I'll show you the way."

The gang got back up, adjusting their grips on their flashlights, and followed the young boy through the oddly maze-like corridors. The further they got into the building, the more they could tell just how long it had been abandoned. Some posters were ripped and drawings had fallen off the walls. Everything was covered in some kind of rot, and the three men briefly considered if it was even safe to be in there. Still, they continued to follow their ghostly companion until they reached a door labeled "backstage."

"Here we are!" Jeremy chirped. "For a second I thought I got lost again."

He (quite unceremoniously) swung open the door, revealing the rest of the missing children perched in various places in the room. Fritz was trying to see how long he could balance on one of the rotting animatronic heads, Susie was actually wearing one of them, Gabriel was laying down on one of the shelves, Michael was doodling on a box with an old crayon he'd found, James was fretting over Fritz, Elizabeth was fiddling with a few spare parts, and Charlie was sitting in a box, staring at the ceiling.

None of them seemed to notice the group's presence until Jeremy knocked on the doorway a few times, and everyone snapped to attention almost immediately.

Jeremy swiped another box to stand on, and turned to face his friends.

"Friends and family-"

"None of us are actually related to you." Gabriel mumbled. Jeremy shot him a glare.

"As I was saying, friends and family, may I humbly present..." He paused and turned to the group. "I actually don't know any of your names."

Manny was the first to pipe up. "I'm Manny, and these two are Josh and Steven."

There was a general mumble of greeting from everyone in the room, except for Fritz, who waved enthusiastically before falling off the spare head with a quiet "oh shit."

The trio stood awkwardly for a minute or two. This was a lot more...anti-climactic than they'd expected. The ghosts didn't seem to have any reaction to seeing them. Did people visit often?

"Y'all are taking this surprisingly well." Susie spoke up, breaking the tense silence.

Steven would have objected if Josh didn't speak first.

"Well, we've been investigating all the strange happenings around this franchise for a while now. I guess we just weren't surprised that there's a supernatural element to it."

"Well, that's a first." Gabriel snorted. "Most 'investigators' we've encountered ran away screaming when one of us tried to say hi."

"I-I guess you could say we're not your average investigators, then." Steven stammered, trying to keep some semblance of confidence in his voice.

There was quite the pregnant pause before someone spoke again.

"Anyways, what brings you guys here? And why now? All of this happened forty years ago, you weren't even born then." Charlie paused. "God it's weird to think that I'm technically older than you."

"Well, there was still a lot of things that went unsolved. All the major events happened a long time ago, but that doesn't mean we can't try to wrap it up today." Manny interjected. "And I'm also guessing all of you guys still want justice, considering that you're still hanging around."

"That's pretty fair reasoning, honestly." James said quietly, shrinking into himself when all eyes turned to him.

"James is right." Elizabeth said, her voice much louder than her brother's. "Why _are_ we just sitting around? Shouldn't we be doing something?"

"We _did_ try to do something, and way too many innocent people ended up dead because of it." Michael shot back, setting down his box and crayon. "Sure, we got the bad guy in the end, but think about all the innocent guards we killed because we were too focused on getting the right guy that we didn't care if we killed the wrong one."

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Michael didn't talk much, and when he did, it was never as assertive and almost aggressive as this.

"Michael's right, y'know." Charlie sighed. "Afton is dead and gone, but we're still here. What _could_ we do? There's too much blood on our hands to move on, but not enough for us to be condemned. We might as well be stuck in limbo."

The ghosts all flinched at their murderer's name, but ended up nodding in agreement. They had gotten the 'justice' they oh-so desired, but they were still trapped.

"How long have you guys been hanging out here?" Josh asked, taking another look around the dank and dirty building.

"About ten years, give or take." Gabriel shrugged, his leg swinging over the edge of the shelf.

"What have you been doing all these years?"

"A whoooole lotta nothing." Fritz huffed, still laying on the ground where he had fallen earlier. "I thought being an animatronic was boring, but at least then we had some sort of goal. Now there's just...nothing."

"Nothing but waiting and hoping something happens. We're completely lost at this point." Jeremy said, his chipper mood from earlier entirely disappearing.

Josh got an idea. Frankly, it wasn't a good idea, but it was an idea all the same.

"What if you guys came home with us?"

All the ghosts snapped to attention once more, though this time from shock and confusion.

"What?"

"That's a _terrible_ idea."

"What good would that do?"

Manny held out his hand to stop the ghosts before they could say anything more.

"Look, I know it doesn't seem like the greatest idea, but it would at least be a change of pace. You don't want to be stuck in this building forever, do you?"

The ghosts all looked at each other and then to Charlie, their unofficial leader.

"Sure. Let's give it a shot."


End file.
